Never Really Mine
by Selah1
Summary: Someone was halting his progress and Ed hated that. [Roy x Edward]
1. Chapter 1

Edward was leaning against one of the library's plain white walls. A dusty volume was resting in his lap. The Full Metal alchemist wasn't getting much done, due to the fact that he was having some trouble concentrating. Usually the small blond had no problems but he had the distinct feeling he was being watched, however every time the blond looked up no one was there. Edward was starting to get ticked off because he wanted to finish reading the book on his lap, so he could join his brother Al outside. Someone was halting his progress and Ed hated that.

Edward brought the large volume to his face and starting too once again tries to read, he only got through a couple paragraphs when he felt a pickling sensation at the back of his neck. Which of course could only mean that someone was watching him again much to the blond's annoyance. Edward glanced up and tried to spot the person disturbing his progress and by a stroke of luck he caught them. In one of the hallway stood Colonel Roy Mustang. Edward's annoyed expression faded to confusion when the Colonel didn't look away as their eyes locked.

Edward fought the urge to roll his gold eyes, why didn't it really surprise him that the Colonel didn't look away? The Colonel seemed to think he was above the average person, so if the average person would look away, the Colonel had to keep looking.

Edward saw someone approach the Colonel and the two men left leaving Edward with a curious expression on his face. "Colonel?" He whispered.

Another man approached Roy and the two men spoke in hush tones, which were the only time Roy's eyes left his for a brief moment of time. As the men started to leave, Roy didn't say anything, he stared at Edward for a couple moments before continuing down the hallway to their destination. A perplex expression had now replaced the curious expression.

-----------------

Edward was lying on his stomach on the bed, reading the same book he had been earlier, except this time he was somewhat actually getting through it since he didn't have as much distractions as he did earlier. Of course Edward still had his distractions, the blond alchemist was convinced no matter the situation he could find some kind of distraction.

Edward placed a red marker in the book before closing it and placing the book on his night stand with a soft sigh. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the yellow ceiling almost like it had the answers to all his problems, which inside itself was laughable. He doubted the bedroom ceiling knew how to make the philosopher's stone without using human sacrifices.

Truths are told Edward didn't really have the Philosopher's stone on his mind at the moment, in fact his mind was no where near that train of thought. His mind was focused on what happened at the library, why it did happen and what exactly did that expression on Mustang's face mean.

Edward knew for a fact that Mustang was not a very expressive man. In fact the man tried so hard and most often than not succeed in hiding his expression. So Edward found it a surprise when an expression was on the Colonel's face.

Edward wasn't even sure where to begin with the expression he saw on Mustang's face. The expression itself was one he had never saw before on his face or anyone else's faces for that matter.

He was going have to look into this.

-----------------

The next day Edward was due to visit the Colonel in his large office to discuss his recent report that was more like something Edward threw together at the last minute. However, no one really said anything and Edward was starting to wonder why after all these years.

It was a chain reaction really, one incident with the Colonel and now he was wondering about things that usually he could care less about. Oh well maybe after all these years he was becoming more understanding. Edward's wrinkle his nose at that thought and decided that was definitely not the case, besides that was Al's job. It was probably for the best, to leave the understanding bit to Al and the explaining to Edward. Well actually, it was more of Edward yelling than explaining but he got the point across either way. Most of the time.

Edward didn't bother knocking. He just walked right in. There was no point in changing that routine, he been doing it since the beginning and didn't see any reason why he should stop doing it.

Edward tossed his report on the corner of Mustang's desk and flopped on the couch. That was the only good thing about Mustang's office, the couches were extremely comfortable. Far as Edward was concern they should be for all the crap he had to put up with Mustang being his commanding officer.

The office was oddly quiet which didn't settle well with Edward, usually there would be a couple short jokes but the Colonel hadn't said a word. Edward couldn't help but feeling the slightest bit suspicious.

The teen walked over to the Colonel's desk and shuffled the paperwork carefully aside so he could actually see Mustang's face. He was asleep. That would explain the lack of short jokes, Edward knew it was too good to be true, like Mustang would give up the chance to poke fun at Edward's height.

Edward tried shaking Mustang awake but it didn't seem to be working and he was feeling slightly annoyed. Edward went through all this trouble in getting here on time and that bastard was fast asleep. Sometimes Colonel Mustang pissed him off.

Well desperate times, call for desperate measures; Edward carefully hitched himself onto Mustang's desk, so he was kneeling on the black-haired man's desk. He moved himself closer to where the older alchemist was sitting.

Edward's face broke into a wicked grin, thanks to his earlier shaking in trying to get Mustang up, the man had slid down his chair. One good push would send Mustang to the floor. Edward really couldn't deny himself and really the man deserved it for sleeping on the job.

So Edward leaned forward and gave the man a good push.

Unfortunately for Edward, he didn't assess the whole situation, for example he never took into count that Mustang might grab onto something as he fell down. Further more the something could be him.

Somehow Edward Elric didn't imagine that by ten o'clock in the morning he would be underneath his commander officer, then again Edward never imagines himself underneath Mustang ever.

Ed felt like rolling his gold eyes and banging his head against the white carpeted floors, how could it get any worse.

It in fact did because that was the point of Murphy's Law and Murphy's Law stated at that moment Colonel Roy Mustang would open his eyes. Which of course the man did blink in confusion and trying to figure out why he wasn't in his chair. Of course he then glanced down and his expression became even more perplex. "Full Metal?"

Ed just groaned.

-----------------

Al looked over at his older brother who was being oddly quiet. "Niisan?"

Edward didn't respond, he just saw there sulking in their apartment. He was lying on one of the beds, he was rolled away from his brother and he had his arms crossed. The blond alchemist was wearing his typical black tank top and black pants. "Niisan do you want to talk about it?"

The silence reigns throughout the small room.

Al would have rolled his eyes, if he could sometimes his brother could be so childish sometimes, sometimes Al wondered who really was the older sibling.

"I really don't mind Niisan," Al reassured his brother.

Edward turned over to look at his brother with a perplexed expression on his face. "Mind what?"

"Well you and the Colonel of course. If it makes you happy, who am I to become between you two."

Edward sat up and grabbed one the white fluffy pillow behind him and threw it at Al. "I hate that smarmy bastard," he snarled.

Al would have smiled or rather smirk if he could. "Niisan really it's ok. You don't have to pretend any more."

Edward growled menacingly at his younger brother while Al laughed at his brother misfortune. After all what were brothers for if not to poke fun at you in your worse moments and cheer for you in your best moments.

-----------------

The next day with much nudging from his brother Edward, had gone back to Colonel Mustang's office. Dealt with the snickering as he walked into the office or at least tried to. Instead Edward had ended up walking into Mustang himself, which only made the snickering worst.

Al put one of his metallic hands against his forehead. Oh honestly what else could go wrong for Niisan, he thought darkly.

"Watch where you're going Fullmetal!" Mustang snarled.

Edward not to be outdone snarled right back. "It's not my fault! Why weren't you behind your desk like you should be!"

"Oh boy," Al muttered under his breath at Edward's statement.

The snickering turned almost instantly to laughter, Hawkeye sighed lightly from her desk and continues to work on her paperwork.

"Just get in the office," Roy said as calmly as he could when really he looked like he wanted to explode.

Edward huffed and walked in and flopped on the black leather sofa.

Roy walked with quick strides to his desk and sat in his chair, resting his elbows on the oak desk, looking in Edward's direction.

Edward stared back and raised one of his eyebrows at the Colonel.

Roy picked up Edward's report with a sigh and flipped through the pages, skimming the messy handwritten content on it. "What did you destroy this time Full Metal?"

Edward scowled. "What makes you think I destroyed anything? You're always first to blame me for destroying anything when I get back!"

Roy raised an eyebrow and with that smirk that Edward found so insufferable. "I know you Full Metal."

It made Edward want to pull out every strand of his thick blond hair out and hard.

-----------------

On Friday, Edward finally found the time to go to the library and find some more books that he and Al could research from together. Al wasn't allow to go into the state alchemist library, it was the least Edward could do after all.

However, Edward was sure his visit would be more pleasant if everyone stop staring at him. Edward gritted his white teeth, he knew what the stares were about, he was no fool after all. Edward wasn't sure which one of them squeal but he was going to find out which one spill the beans and they were going to pay. Oh yes, they were going to pay and when they were finishing paying, they were going to pay some more.

Mustang was watching him again, which couldn't be helping matters much. It was probably making things a dozen times worse. Ed scowled and signed out his books and walked out of the library in a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward desperately needed to go on a mission. However, the blond alchemist

had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. It wasn't a total shock to the small blond alchemist, Colonel Mustang was most likely playing a game of cat and mouse or something. Which was unfortunately causing a few slight problems. Of course, making the whole idea of restoring Al take more time than was really necessary. This of course was making Edward irritable and making Al . . . well to be honest it wasn't really affecting Al much, he seemed to have the patience of a saint.

Edward slammed down both hands onto the Colonel's desk with as much force as he could muster. Which seemed a lot more on one hand then the other, since one hand was made out of metal. "There has to be a mission for me. You're hiding them from me!"

Roy who had been trying a considerate amount to get some of his paperwork done before Hawkeye got back from her break and ignored Edward at the same time. Roy finally looked up at the spazzing alchemist. "Hide them? Why would I be hiding your missions, what good would that do?"

"I don't know!" Edward bellowed, "That's why I'm asking you."

Roy placed his pen and looked at Edward almost sizing him up. "Fullmetal welcome to the dry spot."

Edward blinked his big gold eyes and looked at Roy cluelessly. Roy sighed. "That means there isn't any rumor about the Philosopher's Stone at the moment. I'm sure it will pick up in a few weeks. Until then, you'll just have to be patient."

"Patient?" Edward asked.

"Yes patient Fullmetal. I'm sure you know what the word means."

Ed just scowled and to Mustang that was good as an 'yes'.

Edward flopped down on the couch without much of an effort. He closed his bright, golden eyes and sighed, he hated being patient. "What if I don't want to be patient?"

Roy glanced over in Edward's general direction. "Then I'll just have to make you be patient."

Edward laughed. "Make me patient? You can barely spar with me and win, never mind making me do anything."

Roy was hardly amused. "Is that so Fullmetal?"

That should have been the blond alchemist cue to shut up. However, Edward never stopped when he was edging the danger line. In fact, the blond just kept going head on.

"So now you're the judge of what I can and cannot to do?"

"Haven't I always been," Ed cheekily replied.

Roy didn't even smile and Ed's grin wavered slightly. Not that Edward depended on Mustang's opinion or anything, but he had that look in his eyes. The same one when Ed caught Roy watching him in the library.

"Come here, Fullmetal."

Edward paused for several moments. Obviously debating if he was going to go or not. "That's an order, Fullmetal," Roy stated sternly and made a 'come here' gesture with his hand.

Now Edward was plotting if he could run to the door and make it out of the office before his commanding officer could catch him and drag him back for a lecture.

Edward glanced up and looks at the Colonel, who was still obviously waiting for him. The Colonel appeared to be more patient then Edward had given him credit for.

"I'm waiting, Fullmetal."

Edward hesitated, but pushed forward and headed towards the Colonel.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Roy didn't reply he just kept signing the papers in front of him.

Ed's hands curled into fists at his side. "Colonel?"

Once again, the Colonel was ignoring his subordinate. "Look, if you're not going to say anything, I'm leaving."

Just as Edward was about to leave Colonel Mustang's desk, a hand grasped his wrist. Edwards reaction was shock more than anything. So, when Roy stood up and started to walk toward him, with all intents of walking Edward into a corner. Edward did the one thing he was good at, rebelling.

However, trying to get away from Roy Mustang proves to be quite a difficult task. No matter, how many time Edward tried to pull away, he never managed to actually escape. Of course, the Colonel made it all seem effortless.

Naturally, Edward kept trying to tug away since he was stubborn to the core.

With a stroke of luck he managed to pull himself away, however, only a moment later found his back up against the colonel's desk. Which wasn't where he expected to end up, not by a long shot. It was probably a very bad idea that Havoc walked into the office at that exact moment. The Lieutenant stared and his cigarette nearly fell out of his mouth. Of course, Havoc recover quickly, after all he was a solider. He turned and shouted to the outside offices, "Guess who won the bet!"

Ed groaned.

-------------

Edward trudged towards the dormitory as if he had chains that were making him drag rocks all the way from the Central. The blond alchemist glanced up and debated if he should even bother going to the dormitory in a bad mood. Al always wanted to talk about everything, the blond alchemist resisted the urge to roll his eyes. With some effort, Edward slammed the door, when he entered the dormitory.

Al looked up from the book he was reading and turned his attention to his older brother. "Bad day?"

Ed glared vehemently at his brother, "What tipped you off?"

"Besides you stomping around and slamming doors?"

Ed flopped back onto his bed. "It was horrible, anything that could go wrong, did go wrong."

"Niisan it can't had been that bad, you're exaggerating again," Al argued.

Ed rolled over and the blue pillow muffled his response. "Niisan, your mumbling again."

Ed turned again, so that the blue, fluffy pillow couldn't muffle his response again, "I said you weren't there, so how could you know."

"You told me to stay here Niisan," Al couldn't help but point out.

Ed gave Al a dirty look. "When have you ever listened to me?"

Al gave his brother a innocent look and replied sweetly, "I always listen to you Niisan."

Edward felt like killing someone with his bare hands and for once it wasn't Mustang.

-------------

Hawkeye walked into the office carrying a pile of paperwork for the Colonel in her slender arms. She set the paperwork down on a nearby table and glanced around the office, almost to make sure the office was still in-tact and in working order.

She sighed and picked up the paperwork and knocked on the Colonel's door and waited a couple of seconds before entering the Colonel's office.

"Good afternoon Colonel I have brought you some paperwork," Hawkeye said and glanced over at the Colonel. The Colonel was wearing a expression that showed dread.

"Does the paperwork ever stop, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye just stared at the Colonel before replying, "Apparently not, Sir."

Colonel Mustang slouched in his seat and his facial expression almost resemble a pout. "Did everything go all right with Edward-kun?"

Roy just 'hmm-ed' in response and Hawkeye figured that to be the best response she was going to receive today. "Did Edward come on time?"

"That depends, but I don't think Ed's coming anytime soon," Havoc said before bursting into laughter along with Breda.

Hawkeye stared as the Colonel groaned and his head hit the oak desk with a loud thud. It was times like this she wondered what happened during her lunch breaks when she was away. "Colonel?" She quickly prompted.

There was silence for several terse moments, however Hawkeye knew it couldn't be possibility be that bad. She quickly closed the door, as if to give them some privacy from the outside world but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough really.

"Lieutenant, I think I really screwed up." Roy admitted completely bluntly. It was worse than she thought, she could tell by his tone of his voice.

"Sir?"

"I'll be surprise if Fullmetal ever comes back to the office," Mustang admitted trying not to look ashamed.

Hawkeye blinked clearly shocked. It couldn't possibility be that bad, could it? "Colonel? What did you do?"

Roy buried his face in his hands. "I think I've overstepped boundaries that I didn't think I could ever cross."

"Sir? Did you do something that could get you court martial?" Hawkeye asked.

Roy laugh bitterly. "If only. Being court martial would be the easy way out."

Hawkeye's eyes widen slightly and Roy looked over at her, his eyes dark. "Like I said, I think I stepped over the boundaries. Boundaries that I didn't think In could ever cross. I guess every solider has their weak point and I've found mine and I wish I hadn't."

Hawkeye's eyes turned down towards the ground. "Colonel, maybe you're just blowing things out of portion. Maybe things will seem clearer tomorrow, perhaps you should go home and call it a day."

Roy gave her a look of disbelief. "Are you actually letting me go home? I never thought I'd see the day."

"I never thought I'd see the day where such an ambitious man would appear broken," Hawkeye replied.

Roy didn't comment as he grabbed his jacket because he couldn't think of a word to say. Hawkeye didn't seemed to mind and for that Roy was thankful.


End file.
